


Gamer Girls Rise Up

by MovePastTheFeeling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (sorta lol), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comic-Con, F/F, Fluff, Gamer Kara Danvers, Humor, Rated M for swearing and some sexual content (mostly implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovePastTheFeeling/pseuds/MovePastTheFeeling
Summary: Bottom text.Sam acquires a local video game development company, thinking it a good investment for L-Corp, and they're slated to have a booth at the world-famous National City Comic Con. Lena honestly couldn't care less until she meets the professional video game streamer they've hired to give the booth some oomphAKA my "I wish I were at SDCC"/gamer!Kara ficTumblr,Twitter





	Gamer Girls Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

> We live in a society
> 
> Idk what this is, I just love the aesthetics of gamer Kara and I really, really want to be at SDCC and not at work right now. I would storm Area 51 by myself if I could catch a glimpse of the Agents of SHIELD panel. (Also last year I saw the women who kick ass panel in Hall H with Chloe Bennet and Jodie Whittaker and Amandla Stenberg and a bunch of other amazing people and it was the peak of that already incredible SDCC experience). 
> 
> I wrote all 4000+ words of this nonsense today because that's where I'm at in my life, apparently 
> 
> Also all of my Supergirl fics are gonna feature OOC Jess from now on and I will not apologize for this at all

“Back up, we’re sponsoring a…”

“A booth at the National City Comic Con, Ms. Luthor,” Jess finishes. “Sam acquired that local game development company, remember?”

“Ah, yes, that’s right,” Lena says, leaning back in her office chair. “Do I have to do anything for it? I’m sorry I’m so scatterbrained.”

“No problem at all. You just need to sign off on the promotional content.”

“Oh, sure. Just leave it on my desk. Have I given you a raise lately?”

Jess’s cheeks turn pink though she tries her hardest to keep her expression neutral and professional. Lena has to bite back a smile.

“Um, well, you did increase my salary by three percent about six months ago.”

Lena really does almost laugh at that. Leave it to Jess to know the exact percentage and time – she has perhaps the most organized brain of anyone Lena has ever met.

“Wonderful. Another three percent should do it, yes?”

“Oh, Ms. Luthor, I…”

“That’ll be all, Jess.”

Lena waves her off, a playful twinkle in her eye, and Jess hides a chuckle behind her hand and walks out of the office. It’s a little game they like to play – to pretend they have a stiff, boss/employee relationship when Jess is perhaps the closest friend that Lena has besides Sam.

And, speaking of Sam, Lena still isn’t entirely sure how or why she convinced leadership to acquire a game dev company, of all things, but apparently there’s no going back now. She picks up the folder that Jess dropped off on her desk and flips through it. They’re pumping a decent amount of money into this, netting them things like about a million promotional t-shirts, an actual DJ, and a “professional video game streamer” to show off their newest video game. Apparently, the booth is projected to be extremely popular, so Lena signs off on it with a shrug. If it all goes wrong, she’ll happily blame Sam.

* * *

“Do we have to actually go?”

“No, but if you don’t stop working I’m going to report you to HR for not having a life.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Sam, there are no workplace rules about that.”

“I’ll make one just for you, scrooge. Look, this is the _National City Comic Con_ , L. This has been the biggest event in pop culture ever since we’ve decided that nerd shit is actually cool. They even gave us VIP passes.”

Lena sighs and swirls about the coffee in her mug.

“C’mon, Lena, you can’t spend another week holed up in your apartment. Besides, if Ruby finds out I failed in getting you out, she’s going to destroy me with the most devastating pout she can muster. Is that what you want?”

“Sam.”

“A _pout_ , Luthor. You know how much that gets to me.”

Lena runs a hand through her hair. It would be nice to see what they’ve invested in and letting Ruby down is never, ever fun. Lena still remembers the time she was fifteen minutes late to pick Ruby up from soccer practice and she had been lectured on timeliness the entire car ride back to Sam’s apartment. When Sam had found out that her daughter was giving a dressing down to the _CEO of L-Corp_ , she laughed for nearly five minutes straight. It was the worst.

“I hate you. Fine, let’s go to this thing.”

“Yes! It’ll be fun, Lena, honestly. If anything, you’ll get to see Ruby dressed as Emily Kaldwin from Dishonored 2.”

Lena just stares at her, and Sam just shrugs.

“I take interest in what my daughter is interested in. Go put on some comfy shoes, we’ll be on our feet for a while. Oh, and wear a hat or something, I can’t have you getting recognized. That’d be super awkward for me, personally.”

Lena has to stop herself from rolling her eyes again. How she ended up with a best friend like Samantha Arias she’ll never know.

* * *

As insane as Lena had expected the NCCC to be, the actual experience of walking into the exhibition hall is so much worse than anything she could have prepared for.

There are people, some of whom are dressed in insane outfits, walking in every direction, creating an amorphous, every shifting mass of humanity that seems dedicated to getting in her way at all costs. There are massive lines snaking around several of the booths – the worst being for something called “Funko Pops.” Ruby informs her that there are several exclusive “pops” released just for the NCCC and that fans are desperate to purchase them, and not for the first time Lena considers burning L-Corp to the ground and getting out of business forever just to escape the beast that is capitalism. The place feels overwhelming and labyrinthine and Lena regrets coming here.

“Chin up, Lena,” Sam says. “I’ll protect you from all the scary nerds.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun, Auntie Lena!” Ruby says, clapping her hands together. “I’ll show you around!”

Lena smiles fondly at her. At least someone here is having fun, and Ruby does look quite impressive in her costume (or her “cosplay,” as she’s been told multiple times).

“Can we go to our booth?”

Ruby nods happily and grabs her hand. “Let’s go! It looks super cool!”

* * *

The booth does look pretty good.

Sure, it did take what felt like an entire odyssey just to get there, and Lena knows that there’s no way she could find the exit without Ruby’s help, but the booth is pretty impressive. The company’s name is emblazoned on a massive placard floating above the booth, there are widescreen displays showing off gameplay and trailers of their new game pointing in seemingly every direction, and there’s an impressive line of people waiting to play a demo of the game. At least L-Corp’s money seems to be being spent well. 

“So, what makes this game so good?” Lena murmurs to Sam.

“Good graphics, complex yet rewarding gameplay, and storytelling reminiscent of the epic style of early Bioware RPGs.”

Lena stares at her.

“What?” Sam asks. “I did some research into them. They’re a good investment.”

“I trust you with that, Sam. It’s just that people are waiting for hours to play a demo of the game for ten minutes. That seems crazy to me.”

“Well, I’m sure they don’t mind getting to stare at our professional streamer, _‘Supergirlgamer,’_ over there.”

Lena furrows her brow. People want to get a glimpse of the person who plays video games for a living? Her stereotype of gamers, perhaps unfair, is that they’re mostly men who never leave their parent’s basement and are extremely averse to deodorant. _Supergirlgamer_ shatters that image entirely, as Sam points towards to her and Lena’s gaze follows. She’s absolutely stunning, even dressed in a simple white tee with rolled-up sleeves and black joggers, with her shiny, golden hair, bright blue eyes, and surprisingly broad shoulders and defined, muscled arms.

 _Supergirlgamer_ is sitting in front of a widescreen monitor, a controller cradled comfortably in her hands, a look of determination on her face. Her gameplay is being streamed to the massive projector screen behind her and, presumably, to her millions of followers online. A massive crowd of people has already gathered around her and, as Sam had said, people waiting in line for the demo are craning their necks to catch a glimpse of her.

Lena chews on her lower lip - this woman might be the single most attractive person she’s ever laid her eyes upon. The way her long, dexterous fingers work the controller captures Lena’s gaze and she finds that she can’t look away.

“Okay, calm down, L,” Sam says. “I can feel horniness radiating off of you. We can’t have that at this good Christian convention.”

Lena finally does look away and slaps Sam’s arm. “Shut up, Sam.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re just admiring her gaming skills, or whatever. Look, she’s coming to the after party. You should come, too. Maybe you’ll even get a chance to do more than stare at her.”

“They have after parties for Comic Con?”

“Oh, big time. I hear they can get pretty rowdy.”

Lena just nods as her gaze drifts back to the _gamer girl._ She’s apparently just defeated an important boss, and a massive, bright smile breaks out across her gorgeous face and she fist-pumps, showing off her impressive biceps. Sam just chuckles.

“Yeah, I thought it was a good idea to hire her.”

Lena furrows her brow. “Wait, _you_ hired her? How did you even find her?”

Sam shrugs. “I’m fucking her sister.”

She walks off, leaving an aghast Lena in her wake. “Sam, what the – Sam! Explain yourself!”

* * *

(Sam does not explain herself).

* * *

Lena ends up attending a panel focusing on LGBT representation on TV with Ruby. Ruby sits through the whole thing with rapt attention, a hopeful look in her eyes the whole time. Lena smiles fondly at her and throws an arm around her shoulders. Yeah, Lena is starting to get it – the sense of community here is overwhelming, even with all of the companies hocking their wares every chance they can get, and it seems like everyone can have a voice. 

Plus, it doesn’t hurt when, at the panel’s conclusion, who stands up in the front row but _Supergirlgamer_ herself, who looks just as stunning as she did back at the booth. It’s then that Lena notices the rainbow-colored bracelet around the woman’s wrist, and her heart immediately begins to beat a little faster in her chest. Could it be?

Her thoughts are disrupted by Ruby excitedly slapping at her arm. “Auntie Lena, it’s her! It’s her! Can we go talk to her?”

“Oh, I don’t know, she’s probably busy and I’m sure she’s been getting accosted by fans…”

Ruby has already starting marching determinedly towards the woman mid-sentence, so Lena just rolls her eyes and follows after her, trying her hardest to ignore the pounding of heart. She’s about to have to form words in front of this goddess of a woman and she’s not entirely sure how she’ll be able to handle that.

At the very least, _Supergirlgamer’s_ face lights up with delight as she sees Ruby. “Whoa, sweet cosplay, dude! I love Dishonored!”

She happily high-fives Ruby, who has stars in her eyes. “Thank you! I remember when you were streaming Dishonored 2, and you possessed those two guards to make them stab each other, and then you used far reach to get over to that ledge, and then you just dropped down on…”

Lena hovers behind Ruby a bit awkwardly as she continues the extensive play-by-play of the “super cool combo” that was a “total highlight of the stream!” Towards the end of it, _Supergirlgamer_ catches Lena’s gaze and winks at her, seemingly sensing Lena’s unfamiliarity with this world.

“So, are you a fan of Dishonored, too?”

Lena, surprised that she’s being addressed directly, stumbles for a few moments. “Oh, no, I’m not much for video games. I’m just here with her.”

She pats Ruby’s back, causing the girl to giggle.

“Auntie Lena owns the developer you were streaming for!” Ruby blurts out.

Lena’s eyes widen and she finds herself hoping that the floor will swallow her up whole. It doesn’t help when _Supergirl_ looks equally shocked.

“Is that so? Well, thanks for paying the bills, Lena. Turns out you can only make so much selling branded merch.”

Lena relaxes a hair at the woman’s casual tone, though she still on edge. “Oh, y’know, my CFO decided it would be a good acquisition. She’s been wanting to move into some new markets and all that.”

“Hmm, sounds serious. Does that mean you’ll be at the dev’s after party?”

Lena pauses. She knows she should commit to it and just have a good time there, but she hates parties and being invited by her newfound _crush_ is a whole other level of intimidating.

“I hear they get pretty rowdy.”

“So do I. And if it isn’t, I’ll help all my fellow nerds let loose.”

She _winks_ at her, and it’s then that Lena realizes just how entirely screwed she is.

“I’ll be there,” she blurts out.

“Great! Then so will I.”

Lena watches her walk off with a goofy grin on her face, and it’s then she realizes she doesn’t even know the woman’s _name_. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re sleeping with her sister.”

“Well, you want to sleep with _her_ , so there’s that.”

Lena sighs. She and Sam are getting ready for the after party, which is being hosted by a hotel near the convention center. Lena has gone through about a half-dozen dresses already, while Sam has long since decided on a casual and laidback suit that shows off her long legs.

“Wow, Lena wants to sleep with someone? Is this real life?” 

Oh, and Jess is there, too, invited by Lena at the last minute. She looks great, too, her hair loose and her normal professional attire traded in for a gorgeous, floral dress.

“Is everyone going to gang up on me tonight? I will take that raise back, Jess.”

Jess just laughs. “No you won’t.”

“Yeah, I won’t,” Lena grumbles. “Look, this is driving me crazy. Will someone just pick a dress for me?”

Jess takes about a second to glance at the dresses Lena has piled up on the bed and pulls out a form-fitting black number that shows off her shoulders and more than a hint of her cleavage.

“Wear this one,” she says. “You’ll look hot. In my professional opinion, of course.”

Sam laughs. “I can’t believe you’ve never invited Jess to hang out with us before. She’s cool.”

Lena ignores them as she tries the dress on and she does, in fact, look hot.

* * *

Calling the after party “rowdy” now seems to have been a bit of an understatement on Sam’s part. Everyone seems to be at least several drinks deep, if not more, and they’re immediately handed shots on their way in. Even with Lena’s limited knowledge of the entertainment industry, there seems to be a mix of executives, talent, and random plus-ones making up most of the crowd. It’s pure insanity.

“Hey, you!”

Lena turns to see a gorgeous brunette woman walk up to Sam and kiss her on the cheek. This must be the infamous sister, of course, and Lena wonders if it’s even fair that the whole family seems to be attractive.

“Danvers,” Sam says, before kissing her on the lips. “Oh, guys, this is Alex, by the way, we have sex but also go on dates. Alex, this is my best friend Lena, and this is her best friend/personal assistant Jess.”

Lena looks mortified but Jess, thankfully, just laughs it off.

“Huh, that’s weird!” Alex says brightly. “Wait a sec – are you Lena as in _Lena Luthor_ Lena?”

Lena feels her heart drop into her stomach and Sam looks panicked for a second. Still, it’s inevitable that someone would recognize her here, so Lena straightens her back and keeps her expression friendly. “Guilty.”

“Your company’s miniaturized automated assay system is revolutionary! And so cool, honestly. I’ve always wanted to meet you, your biotechnology R&D department is the stuff of legends.”

Alex holds her hand out to shake and Lena can hardly believe what she’s hearing. Still, though, she gives her a firm handshake and tries not to look too shocked.

“Well, thank you. You know, most people don’t know about the specifics of our biotech output unless they’re in the thick of things.”

“Well, I’m a doctor but I focused on biochemistry and biotech in college, so I still have a lot of contacts in the field. Everyone loves what your company is doing. Probably because you’re not out price-gouging small labs.”

Leave it to Sam to find the sweetest and most impressive woman around to date. Lena feels like she’s about to cry.

“Well, science should be accessible. Hiding advances in technology behind massive paywalls would be unconscionable to me.”

“How noble! My sister would love you.”

That certainly makes Lena blush. Meanwhile, the shit-eating grin on Sam’s face is unavoidable. “Where is your sister, by the way?”

Lena’s heart pounds in her chest. If she’s going to have to speak to that goddess of a woman again and try to not stare at her biceps the entire time she really might just spontaneously combust.

Alex cranes her neck to scan the crowd. “I don’t know, she was just with me… oh, there she is! Hey, asshole, get over here!”

Suddenly, _Supergirlgamer_ is standing right in front of them in all of her glory. She’s now dressed in a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of extremely tight jeans that look like they can barely contain her thick, presumably muscular, thighs. To her side is a pretty brunette woman, and Lena doesn’t think much of them together until she notices that they’re holding hands. That rainbow bracelet seems to be taunting her now.

“Hey, guys! Are you making new friends, Alex?”

Alex rolls her eyes, but introduces everyone regardless. The woman that _Supergirl_ is holding hands with is named Nia, though Alex doesn’t clarify their relationship. Nia is sweet and a little shy, but Lena becomes especially intrigued in her when she spots Jess looking at her with longing. Is it possible they’re both interesting in people they can’t have?

* * *

By some horrible yet wonderful trick of fate (or specific planning on Sam’s part, both seem equally likely), Lena finds herself alone with _Supergirl_. Lena realizes she can’t think of anything interesting to talk about, so she blurts out the first question that comes to mind.

“So, you play video games for a living?”

Lena is immediately mortified, but thankfully this just causes her to laugh. “Yeah, I do. Honestly, I’m still shocked that this is my career, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so intrigued. It’s a world I have absolutely zero familiarity with. How did you get started?” 

“That’s a good question. I was a communications major in college, though I never really had any specific idea of what I wanted to do. One day, I was playing Street Fighter against my friend Winn and I was just absolutely crushing him. Our friend James decided to take a video of me trash-talking him and ended up uploading it to YouTube. Got a million views in about a week.”

Lena’s eyes widen. “That’s quite an origin story.”

“Yeah, I’ll say. Doing stuff like that wasn’t nearly as big back then as it is now, so that gave me a huge boost, too. Plus, nobody ever expects the blonde girl to be a huge gamer.”

Lena blushes, since that was exactly what she had thought.

“I love it, too. It’s just fun. And being able to create a community and make friends all over the world, that’s what’s really exciting. Video games are such a wonderful shared experience. People can have a million different experiences with the same game since they can all approach it differently – everyone ends up creating their own relationship with it. It’s such a unique form of art.”

The earnestness of her answer has Lena smiling. Never in a million years would she have thought of them in such a way, since she normally just dismisses them as pieces of cheap entertainment, toys to be bought and then thrown away. But someone wonderful like _Supergirl_ has made an entire career based around them, and that must mean something.

And, now, seeing this passion means that Lena feels even more attracted to her. So, there’s that, too. 

“I have one more annoying question,” Lena says. “I’ve realized that I still haven’t learned your name.”

“Oh, right, sorry about that. That’s my sister’s idea, to keep my identity well-hidden. I was doxxed once by a particularly eager fan who I ended up having to get a restraining order for, so now I keep everything pretty private.”

Lena reaches out and gently squeezes her hand. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that. I know how difficult it can be to be in the public eye.”

“It’s such a double-edged sword. I want to use my platform to do some good, but the more I put myself out there, the more risk I take out. Just the way it works, I suppose.”

“I hear you. That’s the risk you have to take, though. You should read some of the things people say about me online.”

“People say mean things about you?”

Lena looks at her like she’s crazy. “Yeah, I’m a _Luthor_.”

 _Supergirl_ stares blankly at her.

“Really?” Lena asks, confused and heartened in equal measures.

“Sorry, I don’t really follow the news. Alex says my mind has been poisoned by video games.”

Lena just laughs, happy to be free, for once, from the weight of expectations. “Well, it’s not terribly important. I just wanted to say that I get it. I’m trying to turn my company in a real force for good and people just hunt for any little thing they can to stir up drama.”

They fall silent for a moment, though it’s not uncomfortable. In fact, Lena feels completely at ease around her, finding that she doesn’t feel judged in the slightest.

“Kara.”

“What was that?” Lena asks.

“Kara. That’s my name. Feels a little silly to be hiding behind my online handle when it feels like we’re already so close.”

“Kara,” Lena echoes, trying it out for herself. “I’m honored you trusted me with your secret identity.”

Kara grins, brilliant as the sun. “I trust you to keep my secret safe.”

Lena smiles back at her and realizes that, no matter what, she wants to be Kara’s friend, at the very least. She knows that Kara must not share her name with just anyone, and that feels so _special,_ and _precious,_ and…

“Hey, losers! What are you doing here talking? Everyone else is on the dance floor!”

Jess, of all people, has chosen that exact moment to interrupt them, with Nia by her side. They’re both smiling and red-cheeked, no doubt from a combination of alcohol and the exertion of dancing and because they’re holding hands. Lena furrows her brow, and thinks…

“Nia and Kara aren’t an item, weirdo,” Jess says, seemingly reading her thoughts. “So, come on and dance with us, boss!”

Lena knows she’s definitely blushing now and she doesn’t even want to look over at Kara. She also makes a mental note to give Jess an even bigger raise, though.

“Come on, Lena,” Kara says, a playful expression on her face. “You do know how to dance, right?”

“Maybe you can give me some pointers,” Lena says.

“With pleasure.”

Kara grabs her hand and practically drags her out to the center of the hotel ballroom, where a supposedly famous DJ is pumping out trap rap songs that Lena doesn’t at all recognize. Alex and Sam both scream when they see them but Lena is more preoccupied by Kara, who immediately begins to move to the thumping bass. The way she moves is confident and free and almost painfully sensual, and good lord, Lena thinks, these are the kind of people who are playing video games on the internet?

And then Kara starts grinding against her, and all thoughts leave her head. Sam wolf-whistles and Jess cheers, but all Lena can think about are ways to get even closer to Kara and feel more of her incredible body against her own.

* * *

“How are you doing?”

“A little tired. Buzzed, but not drunk,” Kara answers. “You?”

Lena takes a moment to think. The two of them are sitting down on the floor towards the outskirts of the party, tired from dancing, Kara’s impressively muscular arm draped around Lena’s shoulders.

“I think I’m the same. So, since we’re both at least a little level-headed, you want to come back to my penthouse and have sex?”

Kara nearly chokes on her spit and Lena is glad that she’s recovered at least some of her CEO confidence, given how awkward she had felt in front of _Supergirl_ before.

“God, yes. Can we go now?”

Lena laughs at her obvious eagerness, though she’s of course feeling the same way.

“We absolutely can.”

* * *

Lena wakes up the morning feeling at once surprisingly refreshed and extremely sore, like she just participated in a triathlon. It’s then that memories of last night flood back into her mind and she smiles contentedly – she can’t even remember the last time someone had made her cum that much, or vice versa. She turns over to see the other side of her bed empty, and her heart drops until she hears the sound of someone moving about her kitchen floating in through the bedroom door. She quickly pulls on an oversized t-shirt and heads out to her living room.

Kara is still there. She’s wearing one of Lena’s work blouses with maybe two buttons done up and her muscular arms bulging against the thin fabric. Lena feels her entire body growing warm just by looking at her. It’s then that Kara notices her and smiles brightly, and Lena nearly collapses entirely.

“Hey, I thought I’d make us some breakfast. You like pancakes, right?”

Lena honestly hasn’t had anything sweet for breakfast in years, but she’ll also eat anything that Kara cooks for her.

“Are you kidding me? I love them.”

“Good.”

Kara rubs the back of her neck, her brow furrowed. “Oh, I hope this is okay. If you were expecting this to be a one night sort of thing, I can just…”

“Kara,” Lena cuts her off. “Would you like to get dinner tonight?”

Kara immediately brightens at that. “Like a date?”

“Exactly.”

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Kudos/comments are always appreciated (comment with your favorite video game, mine is the first Mass Effect)! Even if you hate it, just leave some kudos anyway! That'll really show me! 
> 
> Also, Dishonored fucking slaps


End file.
